This invention relates to electrochemical cells of improved construction. Specifically it is concerned with cells having an improved seal in the filler opening of the cell container for the introduction of a fluid cell component or components into the container.
With the advent of high energy density nonaqueous cells generally utilizing fluid components such as thionyl chloride and sulfur dioxide depolarizers and various reactive organic electrolyte solvents, the design and sealing of the filler opening of such cells has become increasingly important. For purposes of this invention, the term "fluid" is meant to describe any component capable of flowing into the cell container. In most instances, the component will be a liquid, including solutions.
Electrochemical cells such as rechargeable lithium cells having a liquid electrolyte and incorporating various components may make use of the invention. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,550 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,658 for cells of this type. The following listed U.S. Patents show various lithium-halogen batteries or cells of another type making use of cell containers in which a fluid component is introduced into the container though a filler opening: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,105,833; 4,135,519; 4,132,836; 4,166,887; 4,211,832 and 4,360,573. These cells may also make use of this invention. All of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
It should be understood that, if a fluid component is used in accordance with this invention, it need be in fluid form only at the time of its introduction into the cell container. Thereafter, it may solidify or assume any other form as required by the particular cell involved.